In LDOs, notably in LDOs employing a relatively high gain multi-stage amplifier as an error amplifier and using Miller compensation, relatively slow recovery from an overvoltage condition may occur due to operating point disturbance after a load transient or after any other excitation causing feedback voltage deviation from normal operation. If the LDO is disturbed prior to full recovery of the internal nodes of the LDO (e.g. by a load current request), relatively high voltage dips may be observed at its output, because the LDO is out of regulation. This may lead to reduced regulator output voltage levels at the output of the LDO and may cause resets in the circuitry which is supplied by the LDO.
Such situations may occur e.g. for pulse train like load currents which periodically toggle between a relatively high load current IMAX and a relatively low load current or no load current. In particular, such situations may occur if the time interval between a request for a relatively high load current and a request for a relatively low load current is shorter than the time which is needed for the LDO's internal nodes to recover to their target operation points after an overvoltage condition.